vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorguth
Summary Gorguth is a Death Knight that previously served the Demon Lord Orcus but grew tired of the grotesque demon and his pointless plots, and thus set out to find a master who would take action. And thus the knight found Atropus, and currently leads its hordes of demons and undead to slaughter until Atropus attacks the world. Gorguth hopes for death in this endeavor. And so it is that Gorguth chases its goals, sending his minions to die and kill, caring not for any cost of flesh- any they slay will rise again to replenish his army, a horrible marching mass devouring all they see. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, likely 6-C Name: Gorguth, The Bleak General Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown, likely thousands if not millions of years old Classification: Bodak Blackguard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Aura, Empathic Manipulation (Causes those within close proximity to him to feel hopelessness and despair), Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Flight via Skyshadow, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3, Undead require no vital functions of life to continue indefinitely), Immortality (Types 1 and 7), Non-Physical Interaction (Abstracts, nonexistents, spirits, intangible creatures, conceptual monsters, and beings on other or multiple planes of existence), Damage Reduction, Abstract Existence (Type 1, denizens of the Abyss are purely abstract in their physiology as extraplanar outsiders, maintaining physical forms only as something like an illusion of the mind), Unholy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Can slay and absorb the souls of enemies, taking their life force for their own), Necromancy, Death Manipulation (Can kill enemies with his gaze alone), Pain Manipulation (Can inflict wounds on his enemies without ever touching them), Disease Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Bone Manipulation (Can magically shatter the bones of his enemies with a touch via Boneblast), Animal Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Fear Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Blends in with shadows), Stealth Mastery, Teleportation via Skyshadow, Good Detection, Extreme Resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Energy Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction, Skyshadow is further immune to Magic, Ice Manipulation, and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Superior to Legendary Dragons), likely Island level+ (Comparable to Archomentals such as Yan-C-Bin) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions (Laughably superior to low-level characters capable of dodging lightning at short distances) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can push nearly 2 metric tons), Class 50 via Skyshadow (Can push over 32 metric tons) Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+, likely Island Class+ Durability: At least Small City level+, likely Island level+ (Can and regularly does tank attacks from creatures on his own level with utter ease) Stamina: Infinite, Undead have no requirements of life and can continue to function regardless of food, air, or sleep Range: Several meters, potentially hundreds of meters with abilities Standard Equipment: Shadow Armor, Unholy Bastard Sword, scrolls and misc magic protections Intelligence: Below Average, denoted as having a score far below a typical human and instead has muscle memory of immense martial knowledge Weaknesses: Vulnerable to true sunlight (artificial light carries no harmful effects) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Military Characters Category:Demons Category:Armored Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Aura Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancers Category:Death Users Category:Pain Users Category:Disease Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Bone Users Category:Animal Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fear Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users